


Moonlight

by existential_crisis_located



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existential_crisis_located/pseuds/existential_crisis_located
Summary: Purely self-indulgent Aphelios/Reader content since there's so little Aphelios content right now. They/Them pronouns for reader.Aphelios deserves so much love.
Relationships: Aphelios/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Moonlight

Inside the mountain it was cold and lonely, hidden yet never forgotten power brewing within. The Lunari hid inside the old temples, awaiting the time where their orbit would overcome the blinding light of the Sun and the Moon could rule over Targon once more.

Times were starting to change, and in the middle of this revolution stood the twins chosen by fate. An incredible miracle came to be, and the tool that the Lunari needed to overthrow the Solari came in two. Aphelios and Alune, children blessed with the combined orbit of both Moons. Their destiny was traced the moment they were born. 

Now, with moonstone weapons at hand, they both fight for the faith they wholeheartedly believe in. Though this came at a price, for Alune would have to stay in isolation from everyone she loves deeply and Aphelios had to withstand terrible pain just to connect to his sister. 

They accepted their fate, and as such they fought. Fought for their tribe, for their faith, for the Aspect that didn't even seem to care about them. It did not matter, as they were too deep to turn back nor could they if they wanted. 

As a reassuring, sad and yet hopeful voice guides his way, Aphelios silently walks his path alone, or so it would appear. 

In times of need, strange things could happen. Growing up, Aphelios was already aware of the possible sacrifices he would have to make in the future. However, even with the Moon's silver light pointing his way, there was another light that shone, dimmer yet warmer.

Who would have thought that he'd find a person that he would harbor affection for, other than his sister? It seemed ridiculous, this experienced assassin who trained day and night towards a destiny he could not choose, yet he finds a weakness within himself for a simple acolyte. 

He'd thought deeply about the dangers of holding someone dear to him in his position, but all it took was a sweet voice and gentle reassurance to calm his loud thoughts. What he could not utter, he'd do double in the small gestures. Alune was overcome with joy knowing that someone in the physical realm was held dear to her brother, and often shared her thoughts on their bond.

... 

A breeze ran inside the temple, making a lone acolyte shiver. They sat at a table, two cups fuming at the top. Waiting tentatively for their moonlight to come back. 

It had been 5 days since he had left, to their dismay. Time seemed to pass slowly inside the gray walls, the daily activities lacked any interest to them, not when someone was out there fighting with his life on the line for something seemingly unattainable. Missing him was hard when they knew it was his duty, but they believed he'd always come back safe. They had faith in him. Every day they awaited for him, silently praying for his safety. Faith was all they could have in their life as a simple acolyte. 

Irregular, heavy steps were made heard in the stairs leading to the room. They held their breath, heart firing as they rushed. There he was. 

What a sight to behold. Even when he looked so tired and sore, he managed to look beautiful.

"Oh mother moon, what happened?!" They breathed out, worry seeping into all their pores as they helped him stand up straight. 

He coughed, wanting to speak but obviously failing and clutched at his throat. Without missing a beat, the acolyte quickly retrieved one of the cups from the table and handed it to him in a rush. 

"Here. Are you hurt anywhere dear?" 

Grabbing the drink with a thankful look, he gulped it down like he hadn't drank in weeks. His companion guided him to a bedroom and gently let him sit down. As he sipped the last drops in his cup, they removed his robes and inspected him for any glaring wounds. Tears slowly built up, finding him in such state had given them quite a scare. Not allowing them to fall, they wiped their eyes quickly and got to work. Thankfully he only had minor cuts and bruises, nothing threatening or deadly. 

They sat down next to him, grabbing a damp cloth and began cleaning his small wounds.

Aphelios only stared in silent adoration as his light took care of him so dutifully. He felt like it was too much, that he didn't deserve to have something like this. Alune had already said that he was silly for thinking like that, but how could he not when she was alone in that fortress? Guilt came by just as easily and he felt like he couldn't allow himself to enjoy being taken care of.

"You're making that face again." A murmur that took him out of his spiral of thoughts. Looking up, he met a fierce gaze that he rarely saw. "I know what you're thinking, and so I must say that you are more than deserving of being loved, Aphelios."

Words were always such a complicated matter when he couldn't use them to argue back with anything at all, so he simply took in what they said and hummed. 

The poison still numbed his limbs, but he could no longer hear his sister. His hand acted on its own, caressing their face with a softness unknown of an assassin. How unbelievably grateful he was to them, how much he wished to word his unexpected affection. Wishing was useless, so he acted. He hoped one day he could pay back for all the pain he caused. 

Nestling back to his hand, they sighed in relief. Those gentle moments were what plagued their dreams during his absence, and to finally be able to experience it again made all the wait worth it. 

"Go clean yourself, I'll prepare something for you to eat." With a reassuring hand on his free one, they gently caressed it before pulling away. 

Aphelios simply did as requested, and they both went their own ways in the temple. Leaving the room, a small hue formed on their cheeks. He could be so sentimental without ever meaning to. Affection was exchanged with sweet touches and silent understanding, and it was perfect like that. Neither of them ever demanded more than companionship, which made things easier to digest. But even then, the acolyte couldn't avoid some fluster of being target of such gentle adoration. 

"He'll be the death of me..." Murmur barely let out, deep in thought. 

They finished their cooking, turning around with a tray of fresh food, only to encounter who they were looking for. 

"Oh sh-!" The surprise made them trip, but he quickly caught them and the tray was saved. 

This whole situation was ridiculous, and now they were flushed next to their love. Sighing, they allowed themself to melt at the contact, having missed his presence deeply. 

"I'm so glad you're here..."

Aphelios was flustered beyond belief. If his sister could communicate right then, she'd absolutely gush about this. He did not want to hear it, but he still wanted to lean into them and hold them steady. Their words turned him into putty and he could barely function, yet he kept his face calm and collected, besides the blush. 

Coming to his senses, he let them go in a rush, handed them the tray and took some cautious steps. It was too much, he couldn't take it. However, he didn't miss the sigh that left their lips, and that cut deep. 

"The food is for you. Why did you leave your room? You're still too tired." 

He couldn't tell them that he just wanted to look at them, not that could tell them anything. But his motives were purely for his own sanity. They weren't the only ones who missed someone. Taking back the tray of food, he walked back to his room, his muscles tense with exhaustion. Noting that they hadn't followed him, he ate the delicious food by himself, thinking of them. 

How pathetic, his heart hurting for something so minor. He couldn't help it, he missed any kind of affection so much that the smallest thing ignited a fire so hot it hurt to look at. And he burned himself as such. His guilt still weighed heavy on his mind, but also his other emotions made a mess to his tired mind. Laying down on the bed, leaving aside his half eaten food, he groaned while rubbing his eyes. So damn tired and needy, it's a sad image he's making of himself. 

"Phel?" Small voice called for him, and he stood up abruptly. 

Gazing into each others eyes, the unsaid words of insecurity and hurt were understood without a sound. Walking near the bed, they gently took hold of his hand, simply holding it between theirs. Small smile came to their face, tears threatening to fall. It was all too much, he couldn't take it anymore. 

Grasping back at the soft hold of his hand, he brought a hand to his face and nuzzled into it, hoping to communicate what he felt. By the look of unshed tears and warmer smile, it seemed to go through. 

"Can I hug you?" The emotion behind the request was so much to him. 

He nodded, and as arms came around his body, he thought that maybe it wasn't so bad to allow himself to be loved. They stood there, both taking in each others presence and loving every second of it. He needed this, no matter how much he lied to himself. He needed the affection that they gave him and to give back in equal. It was one of the rare moments of true peace he could obtain in his life and he'd make sure to make the most of them. 

Their existence was a catalyst for his well being. The solid evidence that maybe he could have some normality in his life was right there in his arms. 

"Rest now, you need it." As a hand softly caressed his face, he was cradled to sleep in their arms. 

The purest form of gratefulness and affection filled him, his heart blossoming with the love he felt. Closing his eyes, he let himself be taken by exhaustion as he heard the steady breath of his beloved. 

When had he gotten so mushy, he questioned himself, though he did not mind. Last thing he felt before everything going dark was something plush on his forehead and warmth enveloping him. 

His destiny might be traced to be one filled with pain, but perhaps he didn't have to suffer as much with them around. Perhaps the Moon wasn't so cruel to him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Aphelios so much.


End file.
